Halloween (story)
A long time ago, when Zeath and Rebirtha were young, there was peace on the Complien world, but unknown to anyone, a shadow was watching… and plotting. It was Halloween night, and the Compliens were preparing for it. Plastic skulls and pumpkins were placed everywhere, and the main star himself, Pumkrow, was preparing some new scares and surprises for the kids. Zeath could not wait for his date on the monthly Halloween ball with Ytrazona. Rebirtha was just shaking his head and ignoring this “insanity”. But if he had looked behind himself, he would have seen the shadow of a claw, grabbing one of the Coldae shop owners. The day after, some Lestums and a Lazeum from the Complien police came. They were looking for the murderer of some Yurms, but there was no trace of the killer. While Rebirtha told his brother about this mysterious murders, Ytrazona was looking at a weird candle that looked like a demon in a strange shop that wasn't there yesterday. The mysterious shop owner who she could not see told her that the candle was a powerful magic artifact. He then sold it to her because she looked like “the kind of girl that could use it”. As Ytrazona left, the shop owner cackled and disappeared into the shadows. At an abandoned ship store, a creature of hunger was angry at his minions. “You fools, why are you giving me these small souls when I can just take back these bigger souls that I gave YOU!!!” This monster was Dem Oni Isk, the long feared soul eater. He was yelling at his Dem Oni dolls. They had killed the Coldae and the Yurms to ease Isk`s hunger. While Isk strangled two of his dolls, one of the doors opened. “Huh, ahh. Yesss, my more responsible minions, my Solupires. So what are you bringing me?” One of the Solupires held up a jar filled with a blue, glowing liquid. “Yes, a more tasteful soul, more than those three my slaves gave me.” The two Solupires just shook their heads “yes” over and over, not understanding what he was saying. Later, Zeath found Ytrazona coming out of the shop and saw that she was carrying something. “Hey, Ytrazona, what is that?” “Um, nothing, nothing, just an old candle I bought.” “Oh, well, do you want to go to the ice cream shop? The Coldaes have made a new ice cream with chocolate spiders and cookie snakes.” “Maybe later, but thanks anyway.” Ytrazona then walked away from Zeath, who was looking at her with a loving expression on his face. He headed to the ice cream shop to taste the new ice cream flavor, but at the ice cream shop, everyone was either soulless or screaming in terror. The Solupires and Dem Oni dolls had gone back for more souls. The Coldaes yelled, "What do you want from us?" Dem Oni Isk's minions replied, "YOUR SOULS!" Everyone screamed even harder. The day everyone had waited for had finally come. Halloween night was in an hour. Zeath was finding his best suit and preparing for his big date while Rebirtha was just reading with their father Legges about the holidays. But the peace did not last long. L.E.G. Oliver burst inside and asked them to come. Zeath was frustrated because he was about to have a date with Ytrazona. L.E.G. Oliver hurriedly said, “I just want to warn you two that I am feeling a great disturbance in my creations' souls. It is like a million souls are screaming in terror, then falling silent.” “Wait, haven’t I heard that before?” Zeath asked. “Zeath, shhh.” “Anyway, there is no clue what could happen today," L.E.G. Oliver said. "So be on the lookout.” Zeath was on his way to his date. He saw Pumkrow preparing his act. He saw little kids running past. It was then that he saw Ytrazona in the most beautiful dress he had ever seen. He could hardly say a word. He opened his mouth to compliment her, but Ytrazona said, "Shhh, don’t say anything. Let us just go and dance.” Pumkrow was beginning his act and gave them all a show they had never seen before and would never see again. He stole their souls. While Zeath and Ytrazona were dancing, oblivious to the shrieks of terror coming from the other side of the room, Pumkrow stole Ytrazona's soul. Zeath, in shock and anger, asked Pumkrow why he would do this. Pumkrow laughed and pulled off his disguise, revealing himself as Dem Oni Isk! “Whoever you are, you are going to pay,” yelled Zeath, as he took his staff and fired bolts of death at Dem Oni Isk. He just dodged the blasts and fires a glob of hot blue liquid at Zeath. “Hahahahahaha! Is that the best you can do? Give me a break,” taunted Dem Oni Isk. He then began to suck up everyone's souls, growing more with every soul. Rebirtha then shows up at the dance and sees Isk. “Well, what happened here? And who is this guy?” “I don’t know, but he is sucking up everyone's souls.” Rebirtha and Zeath then fired their life and death beams at Isk, but nothing happened. "What pests you are. always getting in my way. I don't like that very much. Why don't you just give up!" Zeath and Rebirtha, infuriated by the taunt, then jumped at Dem Oni Isk, who then just grabbed them. Suddenly, Legges burst in. He saw Isk holding his two children and became infuriated. Legges fired a powerful laser of Life and Death that blasted off Isk`s left arm, freeing Zeath and Rebirtha. “Now kids, let’s show this giant potato sack how we get rid of trash like him,” yelled Legges. “yeah!” The three easily took down Isk and freed the souls. With Isk defeated and all of the souls back where they belonged, the Halloween ball continued. But Oliver still felt a great disturbance lurking over the Complien world. And as we depart from this world of magic and adventure, a demonic laugh can be heard from deep space. Category:Stories Category:Created in 2011 or Earlier